Forever And Always
by JustMadman
Summary: Songfic. Forever And Always by Parachute.


_Note: Hi, it's my first time writing a fanfic/songfic, so please let me know what you think through the review button below. Thank you and Enjoy! (:_

* * *

><p><em>She's sitting at the table, the hours get later<em>

_He was supposed to be here_

_She's sure he would have called_

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_

_No one's said they seen him_

_Why, is something wrong?_

_She looks back to the window_

_Suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something's happened_

_That she should come right now_

_Her mind goes to December_

_She thinks of when he asked her_

_He bent down on his knees first_

_And he said_

It was 12.30am, and there sat our favorite brunette, by the study table in her bedroom, watching her daughter sleep peacefully, snoring away in bed. She sighed. Kids... Just minutes ago, she was throwing a tantrum about not wanting to sleep. But as soon as she was put in bed, she fell asleep almost immediately. The night was quiet and peaceful. No noisy vehicles that night, no wind, nothing. It was perfect... Or almost perfect. There was something missing. Someone.

Fate.

Fate was supposed to be back from her mission that day, or rather, yesterday. But she wasn't. Being sent away for 6 month long mission, Nanoha could not help but worry for Fate. It was the longest mission she has been away from home for, and she wasn't back yet. And the last time they have been in contact was 1 month ago, through Raising Heart and Bardiche's video calls, which was cut off abruptly when Fate was called out. "Where are you, Fate?" Nanoha sighed, again, getting more and more worried as the time passed. Fate usually called as soon as she was back from her missions. But apparently, not this time... She looked back to the window for the nth time, where the stars were shimmering brightly. Her heart panged at the sight of the stars, reminding her of Fate. Then her eyes glanced down to the car park by the void deck, still no cars, no motorbikes. None that belonged to Fate.

She couldn't take it any longer. "Raising Heart, call Hayate." And immediately, an almost transparent screen appeared before her, with Hayate on it.

"What's up, Nanoha?" Hayate smiled. She was still in office, and was glad she finally had a chance to take a break.

"Hayateeeee, where is she? I'm worried…"

Her smile immediately died down, "I know, I know. But she isn't here at the office and I can't reach her either, which just means she's either still on Planet 57, or on the way back. Don't worry, she's strong." She replied softly, trying to force a smile. She too, was worried for Fate. "I've got to go; Rein's coming in with another stack of paperwork. Sorry I can't stay, Nanoha. Bye!"

The pain in her heart was killing her now. Nanoha looked back at the car park. Still no cars or bikes.

"Incoming call from Cross Mirage, Teana Lanster, My Master." Raising Heart said. And with that, a wound up Teana appeared in a screen before her. Her eyes were red from tears, and her facial expression definitely wasn't something good.

"N-Nanoha, F-F-Fate's-!" She couldn't even complete her sentence and broke down even further. She didn't even need to complete her sentence. Fate plus Teana in tears meant something. Fate was back, and something bad has happened. Without a doubt. In a blink of an eye, Nanoha was out of the house, flying to the hospital. As she flew to the hospital, the sky reminded her of that day…

::Flashback::

It was 4th December, the day before Fate left for her mission… Nanoha deliberately took a day off that day, although reluctantly, just to see Fate for the last time before their 6 months of hell.

They were at the bridge again, sitting by the bench, just watching the night sky together. No words were exchanged as they cuddled together. Suddenly the blonde got off the bench, and got down on her knees. With a ring in her hand, she said,

"_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_Forever and always"_

::Flashback::

_She pulls up to the entrance_

_She walks right to the front desk_

_They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_

_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_

_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

"Fate T. Harlaown, where is she?" Nanoha slammed on the receptionist's desk, shocking the nurse on duty.

Blue eyes, check.

Brown hair, tied to one side, double-check.

In barrier jacket, check, check, check.

Need she even ask? The infamous White Devil was before her.

"C-Combat Instructor N-n-Nanoha, right? This way, please." The nurse stood up, and led the way.

The way to Fate's room seemed to take forever. It seemed like they were walking in circles, left, right, left, left, right, left. It never seemed to end, until finally. There she was. Fate has just gotten out of the emergency room. Shamal was there, and so, the rest of the Wolkenritters, with Hayate. And Teana, of course. They all kept quiet as Shamal told them about Fate's conditions. From the looks of their faces, Fate's condition was nowhere near good. But Nanoha didn't care. She didn't even want to hear about it. Trying her best to hold her tears back, ignoring everybody and everything around her, she opened the door, and entered the room. And there, laid Fate, almost totally wrapped up from head to toe. Her right arm and legs wrapped in casts, and her head was bandaged up as well, and her face covered with an inhalation mask. Just the sight of Fate in such a state tore Nanoha's heart. Tears unwillingly dropped, as she walked towards and sat by the bed, and held onto her girlfriend's uninjured hand.

"Nanoha…" Fate winced as she greeted the girl by the bed. It was barely audible. She was that weak. That weak. So weak that speaking brought her pain.

Tears started streaming down Nanoha's cheeks. "Fate-chan…"

"I'm home. Why are you crying? Don't cry…" Fate tried to lighten up the mood. She was already hurting all over, but that didn't matter. What mattered to her was the brunette before her, crying. Typical Fate. Send her off to fight an army of A ranked mage to fight on her own, no problem.

Send her off to retrieve a lost logia on her own, no problem.

Give her Hayate, a camera and countless cosplay costumes, no problem. Alright, scratch that, small problem.

But, give her Nanoha in tears, and our S+ ranked Enforcer would have a big problem. She'd do anything for Nanoha. To stop those tears.

"Where's Vivio?" Fate tried again, to distract Nanoha from her sadness.

Getting the message, Nanoha tried her best to stop. After a couple of sniffing, she wiped her face, and replied as normal. They talked about everything. Vivio, her future, and their future.

"Let's have a baby, Nanoha." Fate decided.

"Ehh?" Nanoha blushed.

"Let's have a baby. We've got the money. If not, I can work harder. Then you can stay at home and take care of Vivio and the baby. You won't have to work anymore. But our house would definitely be too small, wouldn't it? Hahaha. How about this? Let's move out? We can open a café like how your parents did, and stay in a house by the hillside." Fate laughed, and went on.

"We can

_Stay, there forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether rich or for poor or for better_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always"_

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_

_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple versus_

_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_

_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

Nanoha could not help but smile at the girl in bed. Despite the one being in bed, Fate still managed to cheer her up. Her laughter was like an angel's singing to her ears, never failed to make her feel better. But her smile was short-lived. They both knew it, they avoided the topic, knowing what it would lead to. Then Nanoha stood up and left the room all of a sudden.

"Hayate!" She called, causing the shorter brunette to jump.

"Help me gather everybody from RF6 please, and bring them all in to Fate's room. And I mean everybody!" She wasn't asking for a favor, she was demanding it. Without waiting for a response, she headed home to get the rings.

Within half an hour's time, everybody gathered around Fate's bed, as Carim said a couple of verses. Although Fate's condition wasn't a very pretty sight, everybody was laughing as tears fell non-stop. As Nanoha looks into Fate's eyes, she said,

"_I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always"_

As she finishes the vows, she bends down and gently helps Fate put on her ring, before putting hers on. Fate smiled, and tried muster the strength to sit up straight, but couldn't. Instead, she gave up and used the remote to push her bed upwards so she could look at Nanoha at eye level. The pain in her chest told her, her time has come… She could hear her heartbeat. It was getting slower. And slower. The beeps from the machine were getting lower, and lower. Her voice was soft, gentle, and low… As she said,

"_I love you forever, forever and always_

_Please just remember even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you, forever and always"_

* * *

><p><em>Note: Well what happens after this is up to your imagination. I'd like to think that Fate didn't die here, but it's how you look at it. Sorry if you don't understand what I mean here, fans of Fate! I'm a BIG BIG BIG fan of Fate here too!<em>

_And again, thank you for reading! :)_


End file.
